


Other People's Thoughts

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Really, taking advantage of other people's thoughts makes their work that much easier. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 10, "Ten Important Thoughts".
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Other People's Thoughts

When the world looked at you and saw you a certain way, sometimes the best thing to do with that was to turn it into a weapon to show them just how wrong they were. It didn't take away all the sting of being underestimated, underappreciated, mistreated and sneered at, but it sure did provide more than a few moments of well-deserved self-satisfaction and revenge.

Eventually, Frankie figured hers and Trudy's reputations would precede them and they wouldn't have quite the same advantage but until then, even when their cover stories failed, no-one jumped straight to presuming they were investigators of any sort. Frankie was pegged for a reporter more often than not and turfed out with a filthy look and words of contempt, but never with any fear that she might be a danger to them. Trudy was usually better undercover, she always said she had to be because of how the world was and how it treated Black people. She couldn't risk making the same small errors that Frankie did because the punishment for her being found out was that much worse. Trudy could transform into any character she need be and let the misconceptions of others allow her to pass by undetected.

Mary was not the only Morality Officer working extra gigs on the side, though the other gals weren't usually embroiled in the private investigation that she was. Sure, Mary wanted to be a police officer someday but a part of her wondered if really that was just a pipe dream in a world where women could only rise so far. No-one took Morality Officers seriously and Mary had to admit she understood why, measuring skirts and telling folks who they couldn't flirt with was hardly the most appreciated of jobs. Still, that little smirk that twitched at plenty of people's lips when they found out what she did meant she too could pass on by and be forgotten about in moments. Mary took advantage of that time and time again when she bent the law to help out Frankie and Trudy.

And Flo knew full well what some people thought of a widow who chose to work as a morgue attendant. If she was in an antagonistic sort of mood she'd slip it into the conversation and watch the looks of horror be oh-so-quickly and politely covered up. Once she was given the double-whammy of being considered a morbid old widow and a mere assistant, she could find herself buried in all sorts of information that people just carelessly left lying about. People spoke openly in front of her about crimes and evidence, never once thinking that the middle-aged woman tucked away in the corner would understand anything they said. Flo tucked away reams of information into the vaults of her mind and channelled them back to whoever needed to know.

Sure, they all looked forward to a world where they were considered highly of on the merit of what they could do but until that time, they weren't going to worry about hoodwinking anyone foolish enough to underestimate them.


End file.
